I Feel You
by Kage Kancho
Summary: Songfic oneshot SangoMiroku, to I Feel You by 3 Doors Down.


A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or I Feel You by 3 Doors Down. This is just something I wanted to write (like always) so tell me what you think! And don't forget to review!

------------------

Sango woke early in the morning, in the feudal era of Japan, shivering slightly. Judging by the sky, it was about four in the morning. 'Kohaku,' she thought sadly. 'Where are you?' Tears prickled her eyes. 'What are you doing now, without me?' Her mind flashed to his lifeless eyes as he attacked her at the village he had massacred. Shaking, she drew her arms around her knees.

A little while later, once her shaking had subsided, she looked at the sky. Judging it to be around 8 in the morning, she shook Kagome by the shoulder. "Kagome…time to get up…" Kagome groaned and glanced at her watch.

"Shit! You're right! Thanks Sango…Inuyasha get up!"

"How could I not be, noisy girl?" he asked, annoyed. "What is it this time?"

"We're supposed to meet Kaede in fifteen minutes! MIROKU! UP!"

"Damn old lady," growled Inuyasha.

"Now, now, Inuyasha, respect the elderly," Miroku chided.

"You just want to go there to flirt with the girls, lecherous monk," accused Inuyasha, just as Sango's Hiraikotsu came smashing down on Miroku's head.

On the way to the village, the group ran into a large spider demon. Having vanquished it, Sango laughed slightly, thinking how hard that would have been while she was training with her father. And with Kohaku… That was when she was naïve, her only goal being to become a professional demon slayer. What simple times those had been.

/They gave me a life that's not so easy to give

And then they sent me on my way

I've left my love and I forgot my dreams

I lost them along the way. /

"Come on, Sango," called Kagome.

"Yes, Sango, we mustn't be late to visit Lady Kaede," said Miroku, standing about five feet ahead of her.

/Those little things you say

Words mean so much

You never back down

You always listen to me. /

The group visited Kaede, Inuyasha moaning all the time about how the whole group shouldn't have to come so that Kagome could have a lesson on those "god damn weeds," until Kagome "SIT"ed him. Sango chuckled, setting up the camp for that night. She rolled her eyes as Miroku pulled his sleeping spot next to hers, but didn't complain.

That night, she dreamed of Kohaku. Waking up less than an hour after she had fallen asleep, she felt a cold sweat on her face as she shook slightly, having relived the night when her whole family was killed before her eyes. Without being bidden, her hand reached for where Kohaku always used to sleep in their hut, and…

To her surprise, she felt someone else's hand. Her eyes flew open but in the pitch-black night she couldn't tell who it was. The fingers tightened around hers, and she remembered: Miroku was sleeping next to her. But instead of jerking her hand back, she clasped hers tighter, taking the comfort he offered, whether he knew it or not. She was so lonely.

/And what do I get to get me through these sleepless nights?

And what do I have to hold when no one's there to hold me tight?

And what do I see the only thing that gets me through this is what I feel

And I feel you. /

Staring at the sky, Sango thought of her home. She was so far from it now. And every day, every search for Naraku, brought her farther from it. Not that it was much to go back to anyway.

/And this ain't no bed of nails

But they're not roses just the same

God this road sure can be long

Another endless day, another seven hundred miles that'll take me further from my home. /

"Sango," asked Miroku from beside her. "Sango are you all right?"

"I—" Sango couldn't take it anymore. She broke down and cried. "I miss him," she whispered softly.

Miroku gathered her in his arms and held her, patting her hair, not even reaching down to steal a groping.

/Those little things you say

Words mean so much

You never back down

When they all shy away

You always listen to me.

And what do I have to get me through the sleepless nights

And what do I have to hold when no one's there to hold me tight

And what do I see the only thing that gets me through this is what I feel

And I feel you. /

Miroku leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I know," he whispered. She cried on his chest.

/"I know what you're going through now"

Believe me I live this

And what do I get to get me through the sleepless nights

And what do I have to hold me tight

And what do I see the only thing that gets me through this is what I feel

And I feel

You. /

"I love you, Miroku," she whispered. Finally, she was telling him. She had to tell him her feelings; she couldn't keep it inside any more.

Miroku was quiet for a long time until he whispered, very quietly, as Sango was on the edge of sleep, "I love you too, Sango. I always have."

-----------------------

Ok I'm done. And don't tell me to continue, I don't want to. I just wanted to type this, so tell me what you think, yes?


End file.
